plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet of the Grapes
225px |cost = 2 |class = Smarty |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |tribe = Berry Environment |ability = When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. |flavor text = How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries.}} Planet of the Grapes is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability draws the plant hero a card every time a plant in it hurts the zombie hero, regardless if the damage is the result of combat or the result of an ability. Origins Its name a portmanteau of "Planet of the Apes," a science fiction movie franchise about a world in which humans and intelligent apes clash for control, and "grapes," referring to the grapes seen in the environment. The destroyed "Statue of Liberty" berry seen in the card is a reference to the movie's famous twist, where the sight of a destroyed Statue of Liberty makes the protagonist realize they have been on Earth all along. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Berry Environment *'Ability:' When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment is a simple way for Smarty heroes to draw more cards as the only plant in the Smarty class that can draw cards is Magic Beanstalk, which is only playable via Sow Magic Beans or Moonbean. Due to the fact that this is an environment, it is best to have plants with Team-Up to double its effect, allowing you to draw two cards instead of one. However, this ability only activates if plants here hurt the zombie hero. Thankfully, you can use Admiral Navy Bean in that environment and then for each bean you play, you can damage to the zombie hero directly, resulting in more card draw. Another good plant to use is Sportacus, as it will damage the zombie hero every time they play a trick, drawing a card unless they get a Super-Block. Each hero has their way of using this environment well: *Nightcap can use Astro-Shroom and then spam cheap plants to easily draw cards. * can use either Heartichoke and then spam healing cards to draw cards or use [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] plants to draw cards every time they attack. * can use Mirror-Nut to draw cards should the zombie hero damage any of his nut plants. *Perhaps the best hero to use this is Green Shadow, as she has access to the most beans, allowing her to activate Admiral Navy Bean's ability easily if it was played on Planet of the Grapes. She can also play plants with the [[Card#Double Strike|'Double Strike']] trait on the environment to easily draw more cards. This works even better with Bananasaurus Rex as her first attack will hit the zombie hero and draw a card, causing her to grow stronger and resulting in the bonus attack to be stronger. Against Even if this environment doesn't seem like a threat, you want to be careful with plants that can do direct damage like Admiral Navy Bean as it can allow Smarty Heroes to draw more cards easily, especially against Green Shadow. If you can, try to destroy plants in that environment to prevent them from drawing more cards. If there are plants that has no synergy in that environment, you can block it with any zombie as this environment only works if a plant hurts the zombie hero. If these situations does not work, resort to replacing it with one of your environments. You can alternatively play Planetary Gladiator to redirect all damage dealt to you to him, neglecting a card draw as a result. Gallery PlanetoftheGrapesStat.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' statistics planetofthegrapescard.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' card PlanetoftheGrapesGrayedoutCard.png|Planet of the Grapes' grayed out card 8tf8tion.jpg|The aftermath of Planet of the Grapes' ability TheGrapesDoesNotWanttoGoFlatiated.PNG|Planet of the Grapes' appearance when overridden by another environment Planet of the Grapes HD.png|HD Planet of the Grapes Planet of the Grapes Environment.png|HD Planet of the Grapes environment visualglitch.jpg|Planet of the Grapes on the field (note the spears) Screenshot.png|3 Planet of the Grapes environments on the field (note that the environment on the left is gigantic, while the other environment on the middle is tinted gray) Trivia *Its card description makes a pun, with the word "ape" (or possibly "great") replaced by the word "grape." *Its code name is "Tactical Position." *The card's icon and environment lane show a grape from Grapes of Wrath and another from Sour Grapes being the inhabitants of the huts. **However, neither of these two cards are from the Smarty class, but rather in the class instead. **The Sour Grapes also uses its beta face. *When this environment is replaced, the player can see the grapes scattering from the lane. *Sometimes, the spear images will stay still even if this environment's effect activation has finished. This might be a glitch. Category:Berry cards